The DisneyKing Collection
by ickleronniekins1041
Summary: Everyone knows the classic Disney stories, but what would happen if they met up with some crazy Stephen King fan?


The DisneyKing Collection Written by ickleronniekins104 Created by ickleronniekins104 and parakeet007  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these stories, nor does parakeet, but we do own the gruesome twists. We admit, some are not Disney, but, ok, deal with it.  
  
Some may find the following stories disturbing. Some may find them humorously amusing. Some may find them just plain stupid. Feel free to think of them however you wish.  
  
Story 1: Snow White Everyone knows the story of Snow White, or at least they think they do. This is the real story, the truth of it much too gruesome to reveal to the small children. Snow White was born on a dreadfully cold day in the middle of winter. Her mother, Queen Deirdre, was terribly ill, and her husband, King Tristan was worried almost to the point of insanity. Queen Deirdre gave birth, and named her child Snow White after the sickly pale skin she was destined to have. Soon after, the Queen was dead. King Tristan lost his mind in tragic mourning of his late wife. The child, Snow White, was shunted and forced to care for the unhinged King. Her aunt came to live with them, keeping up appearances by making the public think that she was going to aid in the care of her brother, King Tristan. Her secret plans were actually to take his place on the throne. After about a year had passed, the aunt saw her chance. When she thought no one was home, she snuck into the Kings bedroom to finish the job and present him with eternal resting. She strangled the King, then, making sure that her job had really been done, she slit his wrist with a dagger taken off the wall. Snow White had indeed been home that day, and at the age of seven, her aunt had not noticed her. She heard a thud from upstairs, a deep, loud sound, like someone falling to the ground. She raced up the stairs to her father's room, hoping he had not again fallen from his bed. She reached the room in just enough time to see her aunt smiling with a terrible sense of fulfillment and dropping a rope into a desk drawer, putting it away for no one to find it. She gasped and clasped a hand to her mouth, shutting in any scream she might make. Just when it seemed over, the aunt reached to the wall, her father's hunting wall, and seized a prized dagger off of it's holder. Snow White's eyes widened as she watched her aunt slice the wrists of her father, as she watched her father's blood slowly seep into the rug, as she watched her aunt cleverly place the dagger in her father's other hand, and as her aunt sneaked out the door, only to quickly and quietly change into another dress and clean the blood off of the one she was wearing. Snow White watched at the window, tears streaming down her cheeks, while her aunt ran to the local authority to report her father's "suicide." Snow White cried for days, mourning her father's death, loathing her aunt for murdering him, but not knowing what to do. She couldn't report her aunt, for her aunt Desdemona had just recently become Queen Desdemona, and no one was going to believe such a small girl's word over the word of the Queen. Snow White's mind toyed with the idea of telling someone about her dastardly aunt's deed for years. Her soul was consumed by the very thought, her dreams taken over every night by images of her father's empty eyes, his broken flesh, his dripping blood, her aunt's satisfied grin, her fake tears, and her theatrical testimony. On the sixteenth anniversary of Snow White's birth, she finally worked up the courage to confront her menacing aunt. She told her aunt exactly what she had seen; exactly what she knew, and she announced that she was going to the authorities. "Good bye, my aunt, for you will rot in the prison for the rest of your days," she announced, and bolted out the door. Snow White never made it to the authorities, the Queen was quicker than she could have ever imagined. A henchman was waiting for her at the door. Snow White tried to avoid him, but the guard was three times her size and was by far one of the strongest men in town. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her close, covering her mouth with his other large hand. "Where do you think you're going?" he muttered in her ear. With that, he dragged her, kicking and screaming, into the woods. The guard revealed a dagger of his own and he held it to her throat. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she begged for mercy. The guard wanted something in return. He was a greedy man, never wanting to do anything for anybody without anything in return. She promised him that she would give him everything that she had, although that was very little. The guard bargained for the only thing she did have, the thing any woman could give him. Then, when his back was turned, she snatched the dagger from his hand and tore it across his throat in one smooth motion. Life still lingered on him, so she threw the dagger and it lodged itself firmly into the back of the guard's head. She fled from the scene, not wanting to be found with the bloodstained corpse of the dead guard. She tore off through the woods, the guard's blood dripping from her hands, her guilty conscious dragging her down with every step. She wandered along a stream and she washed her hands clean, but she still felt guilty. She was trembling violently, not believing what she had done, not wanting to believe. She wandered along amongst the trees for quite some time, not knowing where she was, but the adrenaline of doing something crazy and spontaneous was finally catching up to her. She tilted back her head and laughed to the moon. Finally, she wandered across a small cottage. She was already going to be arrested for manslaughter, why not add "breaking and entering" to her list of charges? She tested the door, secretly hoping it would be locked so that she could climb in through the window, but it was open. She cautiously walked in, and looking around, she knew that no one was home. The lights were off and everything was dark. She lit a candle and searched the house. She didn't find anything that really interested her, so she moved on to upstairs. She hadn't realized how tired she was until she saw the seven small beds lined up, calling her name against the wall. She sat down on one and was soon fast asleep. Well, the owners of the house happened to be seven fastidious dwarves. Their names were Happy. Sleepy, Sneezy, Grumpy, Doc, Bashful, and Dopey. (Easy enough to remember.) Well, they came home and found things in a cluster. They could tell that someone had been here. They cautiously walked up the stairs, Doc leading them, a butcher knife from the kitchen in hand. (Just in case.) The dwarves found Snow White in Grumpy's bed, and all of them laughed at the fact that the intruder was this harmless girl. Yes, all of them laughed, except Grumpy. He grabbed the knife from Doc's hand, holding it above his head menacingly, but Doc grabbed it back. They carefully woke Snow White while Grumpy muttered in the corner. They agreed to keep her safe from the police if she cleaned and cooked for them. (A/N: Figures. men never want to do anything for themselves...) Snow White was reluctant, but she agreed to tidy up a bit if they would protect her. She slept in Doc's bed that night, and he retired to the couch. Grumpy still muttered darkly in the corner, where his bed was placed. Sleep came hardly for him that night, The next day, Snow White stayed at the cottage alone while the dwarves went off to the mines to work. Meanwhile, her aunt had discovered the guard's death and she had concocted a plan of her own. She was also a great sorceress and she created a disguise to make herself look like an old hag. She then took an apple and dipped it in poison. She put the apples in a basket and took them on her trip into the woods. When she reached the cottage she knocked on the door, hoping to fool the young Snow White. Snow White opened the door and, like a fool, let the disguised aunt in. The aunt picked up the poisoned apple and bit into it. "See? Nothing wrong with these apples!" she announced. She was unaware that it would take a while for the poison to take effect. She had forgotten which apples was poison and which were not, so she guessed. She guessed wrong and gave Snow White a perfectly fine apple. Snow White took a bite and the apple lodged itself in her throat, choking her. The queen laughed, but then felt a wave of nausea. She fell to her knees, clutching her stomach, and then she fell over, dead. The dwarves came home to find Snow White and the Queen lying on the floor. They were horrified. Yes, all were horrified, all except Grumpy. A smile twitched at the corner of his mouth. Just then, the prince from another kingdom rode by and heard the dwarves sobbing. He stopped in to see what had happened. This was too much for Grumpy's mind to take. He seized the butcher's knife from the kitchen and by the time he was done, not a single person or dwarf remained. Grumpy caught a boat to England where he lived a long and prosperous life, finally resulting in his great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandson, Simon Cowell. The End 


End file.
